1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to continuously variable transmissions.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a continuously variable transmission including at least one double-coned transmitter in frictional engagement with a driving cylinder and a driven cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many efforts have been made to develop continuously variable transmissions. Conical and spherical surfaces have been used to transmit energy from a drive cylinder to a driven cylinder at different rates of rotation based upon the varying diameter of the cone or sphere. Generally, the cone or sphere is rotatably mounted upon a shaft which is movable either axially or pivotally to adjust the specific area of frictional engagement of the cone or sphere with another rotating surface mechanically connected to a drive shaft or a driven shaft.